Dreams
by Shuori
Summary: Rosa can't cook, Cecil hates sweets and Kain threw himself into exile. A small line of stories that refuse to leave me the moment I got my hand on FFIV DS. Slash implied, AU, Part II- Seasons-'Spring' Added Palom, Porom and Kain
1. Rosemary

Rosemary

--

Declaimer: Final Fantasy IV Belong to Square Enex.

Slash implied

--

The Ceremony must be grand and marvelous but he wouldn't know now, would he? Kain mused with a twist of his lips. He had been so far from Baron when he's suppose childhood best friend and childhood sweetheart was getting marry at this moment.

Where was he now? The Dragoon didn't really know, he was no where close to town and the last time he came across one had been days ago. The wilderness calmed him. Without the searching looks the common villagers greet him as they look on with weary eyes at the stranger who was cover from head to toe and spoke with monotone voice.

Yes, he's being very inconspicuous. Right…and Cecil like sweet cakes- Not. The man hated sweet cakes with a passion. Something to do with Rosa's misadventure with the Art of Cooking when the girl was fourteen or so. Kain suppress the sudden shudder that appear when he remember what he had to endure in that painful three months when Rosa was dead set to learn how to cook.

Which later on Cecil got angry at him for his sudden training trip that took him out of the castle for almost four months. Kain reflect with a shook of his head and a smile. It was sad. How pathetic he had become… Kain pull his hood lower as he move even deeper into the forest in a pace that was faster than normal travelers. Ever since he left Baron without telling Cecil or Rosa face to face, he seem to always think about them and it's all good memories. But when he's around his two friends…all he could think about it's the painful memories when he's not in control of himself…and how no one seem to notice his plead-

The footsteps behind him were getting more restless as his stalkers were getting anxious at his pace. Those bandits really have no idea who exactly were they trying to steal from. Kain smirked as he gotten closer to the edge of the forest that was starting to turn into mountain with nearly impossible to climb cliffs for normal people but easy as pie for a Dragoon. The blond nearly laughed out loud at the sudden cursing of the bandits that were following him when he had jump, bouncing off sharp cliff tips and out of view faster than they could launch their attack at him.

A year ago Kain would had kill the bandits, but a year ago Kain wasn't so bone weary at being discover of his whereabouts.

A year ago he didn't hated himself so much-

A year ago he didn't learn that he actually love Cecil the same way he love Rosa.

--


	2. Lily

Lily

--

AU- FFIV

Declaimer: Do not own FFIV or it's characters

Slash implied

--

He left.

Cecil drift down the corridors like a ghost that prowl the castle in the depth of the night.

Kain had left without saying even a word to him. The now crowned King of Baron felt the shock that had taken over him during the day disappeared as anger started to shimmer in his chest.

How dare him!? Cecil felt the twitch like a clawed hand was twisting in his chest drawing out all his frustration and resentment both thrown in the pot filled with oil and dump into the pitch of fire and went like the invention of mass destruction Rosa claimed to be decent food.

Waving the nineth guard he cross path away not wanting to talk to anyone at this moment for he felt like he's going to toss anyone who tries out of the window.

Kain's room was located in the East Tower, the highest and tallest one that will get the first ray of the morning sun. Cecil felt empty as he close the door behind him. The room was exactly like the Dragoon Commander- tidy and barren and felt like no one was living here even Cecil knew not a few days ago the man had been here.

Kain had always been like this. He had always pretend nothing was wrong and everything's under control but in truth it was a storm underneath the calm water.

Cecil slam the back of his head against the wooden door as he lean against the entrance.

Kain had left them. Rosa was in depression ever since they couldn't find the Dragoon two days in a roll. The new Queen had hidden her sadness with a forced smile. Cecil never did find out what exactly happen during the time Rosa was being captive and why she was being so protective with Kain since Kain finally broke off the mind control.

Kain had left him.

Cecil thought bitterly as he mouth the words and felt a bad taste clinging in the back of his throat. He had thought what they shared meant something to Kain. He had believed they- no, he meant more to the stubborn blond then this-

And now all was left was a piece of parchment telling them he left.

Exile himself for things he had no control over.

Stubborn idiotic blond that drive them out of their mind. Didn't he knew he mean more to them than just a comrade? Cecil moved to the narrow bed that was nailed against the wall. Unfolding the neatly piled blanket and wiggle himself into a comfortable position. Cecil took a deep breath as he settle down. The bed was starting to smell like him now, not like the first few nights where it was still clinging on to the flowery scents that come from the rosemary bar soap Kain use to care for his hair.

Cecil smiled a little as he remember how he use to tease Kain about how girly he turn when it comes to his hair and how Rosa will literally murder anyone who would dare to even touch the long strands of the Dragoon. The smile turn sour as he close his eyes and knew it will be another day Kain had refuse to come back to them...

Burying his face into the pillow and lingering scent of flower was the only thing that could make him fall asleep now a day...the only reminder prove that Kain was once here.

And he fall into the darkness that once frighten him but now calm him as he dream of the good days where Kain was still with them.

--


	3. Rose

Rose

Au FFIV

--

Declaimer: Do not own FFIV or its character

Slash Implied

--

She don't even have to enter Cecil's bedchamber to know the King's bed was empty. Thanking the maid who had calmly told her 'his majesty had not return since the night' have her walking the now familiar path that will take her to the Eastern Tower.

Rosa still remember the first time the chambermaids had unable to locate their King in the beak of dawn and nearly had the Royal Guards turn the castle upside down and into total panic if not for one of the Dragoons inform her the King was in the Tower-

The Dragoon Troops' Tower. More percisely Kain's bed chamber.

Now, months later almost everyone in the castle knew their King sleep in the Dragoon's den more than the Royal Chamber, if any. Sometime Rosa will join him, taking the comfort that once a upon a time, Kain had stay in the exact place, the only small comfort they could find that remind them of their friend.

Silently open the door and notice Cecil was still sleeping curling up like an unsecured child as he hog the blankets. Cecil's always hog the blankets when he sleeps. Rosa remember fondly the times when they were younger and still able to sleep in the same bed without their tutors screaming at them for being improper. She would wake up freezing in the night only to find Kain was pulling their blanket out of the little warmth stealing friend who was wrap up like a cocoon with his eyes close. Rosa giggle then and crawl into the single blanket Kain fought so hard to get back and bury herself between Cecil and Kain as she drift off to sleep again.

Those were the better times. Rosa sat silently next to the slumbering man, she would give him a little bit more time to rest before she was force to wake him up to deal with all the pressing matters that need the King's attention. Cecil was having a terrible time dealing with Kain's disappearance. She was having a hard time without Kain being there.

Rosa sighed and gently shook the man's shoulder. There was so many things she wanted to tell him but she could not betray Kain.

It was not her secret to tell.

If only Fate and Destiny had not mess with the three of them like this...

--


	4. Golden

Golden Daffodil

--

AU FFIV

Declaimer: Do not own FFIV or it's characters

--

Slash implied

--

His dreams was never peaceful. Filled with hate, greed, anger blacken with all the poison he created and accepted. But sometime...just once between his conscious and memories he would remember better things...

Like his mother's smile and his father who pat him on the head for job well done was he make progress in his study...

He rememeber the happiness he felt when he learn he'll have a brother even the events the day the baby was born could be consider one of the worst he had experience for losing both of his parents.

He only felt guilt and a small shimmer of resentment when he had saw the baby he abandon who had grown into the man who come to slay him. There's no happiness when he lay his eyes on Cecil.

Cecil did not bring any happiness for him. Do not be mistaken, he was really glad the boy was not dead, it was small but it had taken a bit out of all the guilt that was eating him. But the knowledge was not associated with happiness with him.

He had forgotten how to be happy.

All the time he was not himself...move by the thoughts of another. But when he had regain control again...he want to die.

The feeling when he finally notice who exactly stood before him make him felt like screaming, cursing and cry at the same time. Fu-So-Ya was an annoying old bastard that should have keep his mouth shut. He thank the elder for bring back his senses but he had not forgotten who had not come to help his father, the man's own brother when father was dying.

He never intended to let Cecil find out about their relation. Not when his own brother half abandon him a few days after he was born...

Golbez...was what he was known to the world.

Theodore...was what his late family would have call him.

He had come to like the name 'Golbez'...it suits him...for all the wrong he had done. Theodore on the other hand was nothing like him or he was nothing like Theodore since the day he was left alone and into the clutches of Zemus.

He remembered and could recall everything he had done during all this time, there's no mistake that he wasn't aware. Zemus wasn't forcing him to do anything. All the darkness had done was taken away the facade of kindness people like to fake and instantly the true nature came out.

Golbez, Zemus...there's nothing different between the two of them.

But they weren't always like this. Like Golbez had once been the little kind hearted boy who had sworn he'll protect his family. When he still have Zemus in his mind...sometime he will have memories that was not his seeping in.

Faces, memories, names and events that Zemus feel so strongly about even being sealed could not gain him rest.

Faces that had Golbez having a full blown headache the moment he lay his eyes on Kain's face when a troop of his fiends had drag a battered up Dragoon back to Baron after the land near Mist split open into a giant gap. Zemus was furious that someone had hurt Kain...

The blond's face and overlap with another from Zemus' memory. Even now, when he had regain his senses he still have to say Zemus wasn't over reacting when he had thought/believed that Kain was the same man in his memory.

It was weird for anyone to think Zemus can love. The dark being was not known and probably replused by the mere idea of affection but it was the case here.

Zemus did care deeply for the man that look exactly like Kain. And in turn, Zemus love Kain to a point even now he could still hear the phantom whisper of Zemus in the depth of his mind wanting Kain...

Golbez suppress the urge to touch the Dragoon's mind even he was slumbering. Zemus had bonded the three of them far stronger than any other due to his obession of the blond. No matter where and what happened, Golbez will forever retain a part of Zemus in him and Kain will never be out of reach from them.

He will never say it and even he knew it was wrong for him to do this to Kain...from the time he was under Zemus' influence...Kain was his only closure.

The only one Zemus and him had willingly give a small and last piece of warmth in them to care for the blond.

Even Kain will never forgive the two of them... Golbez flow back into unconsciosness accompany by the haunting mummur that will never leave him...dreaming of a better memory that was from Zemus' and knew at the back of their minds Kain was safe.

Mine...

...Mine...

...My...Kain...

--


	5. Season,spring

Dreams Part II

Seasons- Spring

AU Final Fantasy IV-

Slash Implied

--

Mysidia had return to what it had been before the Red Wing decended upon them led by the blood drenched Devil himself. Porom reflected dully as she watch her brother making a mess in the town's square from her room in the second floor of their house.

The white mage frowned as she notice something seem off to her...it was normal for Palom to get into a magic match with the senior classmen from their acadamy even the two of them had long since pass their level in term of magic ability. The two of them were in good term with the older generation. But those around their age despite them for their talents. Palom deals with it by lashing out with his sharp tongue, she deal with it by talking to them like they were three year olds.

Green eyes blinked then Porom finally found what seem off in the picture. There was a stranger standing by the side in the crowd. A mere stranger would not regularly make Porom blinked or even notice them unless they reek of ill intentions but it was not she felt something was wrong with the man, it was what she didn't feel him that make her blink. Being a talented white mage had grant her the ability to feel the emotion of other people when she put her mind into it but that man who was standing there was like a void to her. It make her frown when she could see him but unable to detect him on mental level.

Palom had won by the time she was still musing, the senior student who look around seventeen or so had two other friends pulling him back away from Palom as he look like he want to punch the smug black mage who was sticking his tongue out at him. Porom shook her head and sighed. Palom was making it difficult for himself to have any friends other than her.

Porom watched her brother skip and jump over to the same stranger she was keeping her eyes on. She sighed and got up from where she was sitting next to the window and head out to stop Palom before he get himself in more trouble than he was capable of.

--

Palom was having a blast. After his return to his home town he had been itching for a good fight and no one had provide him with the same thrill he experienced while he was travelling with Cecil. He flip the scowling upperclassman off without a backward glance. A mage trainee at seventeen years of age and still couldn't do a Firaga Spell was not worth his attention.

He grinned as he skip over to the tall long hair blond who was leaning against the wall in the far side of the crowd that was moving back to their daily life after the show.

"Hi." Palom stop right in front of the blond who was watching him with his arms crossed. Almond shaped eyes stared down at him unblinkingly. Palom grinned. His eyes had been the source of his childhood trouble other than his talent for dark magic. No one like someone with glowing purple eyes, this stranger have green eyes, even more intense in color than his twin sister's eyes. Plus, it glows too. Palom bets the town's people wasn't too friendly to the stranger when they saw him coming around.

"I'm Palom." He lean little closer still grinning cheekily at the strange who was regarding with amusement flashing in his eyes.

"...Nice to meet you." The stranger nodded back but did not offer his name in return. Palom tilted his head and look up at the blond who had straighten his position and look like he's about to walk off.

"What's your name?" Palom counter with a question. The stranger seem even more amuse as Palom use his small frame to block the way.

"Why do you want to know? You don't need to know me." Palom laughed at that.

"I just want to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For keeping those loosers in their place." Palom might not be a warrior but he had been through enough battles to know two of the senior academy students had attempt to ambush him from behind if they weren't frighten by the stranger to the spot with his aura alone.

"...You're welcome." The stranger stared at the younger boy then smile. Palom beamed as he notice how the blond's eyes had gain warm when he smiled.

"Okay, stranger, where do you plan to go?" Palom skip along side with the man who had start walking. The blond blinked then gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I'm going where the wind takes me." Palom grin then nodded sagely.

"Of course and the wind had stop in our town." The man shook his head and gave the boy a fond smile. The black mage was annoying and irritating but one could not deny it was very easy to like the youngster...just like Cecil had told him.

"Palom, are you making trouble again?" The boy twist around and stick his tongue out at his sister who was tapping her foot while giving him a crossed look.

"No, I'm not! I'm just talking to-eh" Palom paused as he glance upward at the man. The blond give a small smile then answer.

"Caen." The blond supply and Palom shot his sister a trumpet look.

"Yeah! I'm just telling him how fun our town is!"

"Your name is Kain?" Porom gave the man a strange look. Palom did not care much about the news around the world if it had nothing to do with black magic but she had read the letter Cecil send to the Elder about the disappearance of Baron's Dragoon Commander.

"Ca - En. Not Kain." The man shook his head. Porom nodded but she still retain her suspisions about the man's identity, even if she did not think the missing Dragoon would have show up in town with a name so obvious-

"Knock it off Porom." Palom shot his sister a glare and tug on the man's tunic. "Come on, I'll show you around town!"

Porom sighed and watch her brother pull the man to the afternoon market without a care. She keep her eyes on them until they were swallow up by the crowd. Fine, she won't say anything or else Palom would do more than just glare at her.

After all who was she to deny her twin when herself also wanted the excitment the Dragoon will bring when the King of Baron finally found out they had been harboring the man he use every source he could to find was in Mysidia.

Porom smirked and those who had thought she was a well manner young girl will be shock to see she look so much like Palom it was frightening.

After all a White Mage can have an evil streak too, especially when their mirror image was a Black Mage.


End file.
